GUARDIAN PARTY!
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: Just a little gem I made for a dear friend of mine. The guardians are having a formal party, and a bunch of spirits are invited. JackxOC!
1. Chapter 1

Ash woke up, and groggily raised her head. She was at the North Pole, right where she'd fallen asleep. She raced down the hallway, into the room that her brother, Jack used on occasion. And he was asleep. So, being the annoying little sister she was, she jumped onto his bed, grabbed a pillow, and started whacking him with it.

Jenny heard the sounds of the pillow hitting Jack, Ashling's giggles, and Jack's grumbles. She wanted in on the fun. So she went down the hallway and went to their brother, Julio's room. She pillow attacked him.

"Dude! Srop it! Ow! He slurred.

"WAKE UP!" Jenny yelled cheerfully.

Ash finally gave up on the pillow whacking. So she whistled, and Jenny came in. They flipped the mattress off the bed frame.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked, as he hit the floor.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"Today's the big ball party thing!" Jenny squealed excitedly.

Ash rolled her eyes. "Out of all the parties we can have, North decides to throw a formal one..." She grumbled "I have to wear a stupid dress!"

"All the spirits are gonna be there" Jenny said in amazement.

"And one of them guilted me into wearing a tux" Jack muttered...

"Mae" Ash said, laughing.

"Admit it. You like her" Jenny said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You should see Julio. Every time he sees Cupid, he turns into a blathering idiot" Ash said.

"Hey..." Julio said, appearing in the doorway "Her name's actually Valentina..."

**And that is chapter one of my series "Of Frost And Flowers"**

**Jenny belongs to Miss Dreamer12. Don't sue me, Dreamer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash stood in front of the mirror. She frowned. A dress, of all things. She hated dresses.

It was a perfect mix of yellow, red and orange, slightly poofy at the bottom with light orange transparent sleeves that went around her biceps. She even decided to wear her tiara. The young phoenix queen sighed.

Jack walked in.

"Are you going to brush your hair?" He asked.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." She growled.

Jack smirked. He created a sheet of ice in the doorway so Ash couldn't escape. Then, he pulled out a hairbrush.

Ashling screamed.

Jenny was standing outside the iced over door.

She was giggling, and rolling on the floor.

Ash got on the ceiling.

Jack grabbed her ankle. Ash bit his hand.

"OW!" He yelped.

She came down. Jack shoved her on the floor, and restrained her. She was trying to hit him. But he was bigger.

He picked up the hairbrush, and began to move it through her hair.

He hit a snarl.

"OUCH!" Ash yelled.

Many winces and brushstrokes later, Ash had a shiny curtain of ginger hair.

"You look nice" Jack said.

"Shut up" Ash grumbled


	3. Chapter 3

Jack frowned. How the heck did this thing called a tie work?

Julio looked at the tie.

"How do you even wear it?" Jack asked.

"Maybe like this?" Julio said tenatively.

He took the tie and tied it around Jack's head.

"Doesn't look right" Jack commented, looking in the mirror.

"Maybe this way?" He said, putting it on Julio like a belt.

Julio shook his head.

Bunny walked in.

"What the?" He began laughing. "North, these fellas can't figure out how a necktie works!"

Jack gave Bunny the angry face.

"HOW DOES IT WORK?! they both yelled.

Bunny picked up the tie and tied it around Julio's neck.

"It's choking me!" He yelped.

"Necktie?" Jack asked "More like chokestrap..."

Julio took the tie off. He turned to Jack, and tied it the same way Bunny had.

"Ta-da!" He said cheerfully.

"Well, aren't you going to wear one?" Jack asked.

Julio smirked and shook his head.

"When I get formal, I use a clip-on bowtie" Julio explained

Jack growled


	4. Chapter 4

Mae stood in front of the crystal clear pool in her meadow. She looked at her reflection, wanting to look her best for the party. A tiny frown appeared on her face.

She'd put on her best dress, the skirt of it looked as though it were made from green leaves, along that were bright, colorful spring flowers, like a belt. Then, the rest of it was a pale pink. She had brown and pink feather earrings as well.

She ran her fingers through her very light brown hair. It was up in a simple french braid that reached just a bit further than her mid back, woven through with flowers. She clasped on her favorite necklace, grabbed her staff covered in thin vines and small flowers, and left her meadow.

_-Cupid's Place-_

Cupid paced the floor of Heart Fortress. She wanted to look her best for Julio. So far, she'd picked out a one shouldered, hot pink prom dress, a pair of stilettos, her best quiver, best bow, and a heart shaped necklace. She was just putting on her make-up, when her little brother, Eros walked in.

He was wearing khakis and a white polo shirt, his light brown hair combed and clean. He looked up at his sister with those innocent, wide hazel eyes.

"Can I help?" the little spirit of friendships asked.

"Eros, it's very kind of you to offer, but I can do this myself" Cupid said.

"Oh, okay" he said.

Cupid looked in the mirror. There. Just a touch more pink eyeshadow on her left eye.. Her light brown, red streaked hair was in a bun with a few loose strands that framed for face on either side. She'd curled them too.

"Okay, Eros, we can go now" She said, taking him to the door. They spread open their white wings

"Careful now, we don't want to mess up our hair" she said. Eros nodded. Cupid carefully did an up and away lift, and within minutes they were at the Pole.


End file.
